SHIELD Day Care
by Macca.bob.13
Summary: All the avengers have been transformed and are all kids. They still have all their memories and Fury, Pepper and Coulson have to put up with two mini assassins, a mini hulk a tiny super soldier, a mini God of thunder and a small arrogant Tony. Pairings: Natasha/Clint, Pepper/Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first avengers fic, and if you are reading my other fics don't worry I haven't given up on them I've just not had the time as all my t teachers decided it would be fun to give me all of my coursework and assessments at once before Easter but will soon be up and running. Anyways Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Fury rushed frantically through the halls of the S.H.E.I.L.D. HQ after receiving the worst call he could ever receive. The avengers had been compromised. He still didn't know the full details and that's why he was frantic. The lack of knowledge angered him. The world saving team, had been... he didn't even know what to call it, he needed answers. For a man who was always in the loop this whole situation was making him extremely frustrated. After arriving at his destination, he was greeted by Hill and a very worried Pepper Potts.  
"What the hell is going on Agent Hill?" He demanded angrily.

"Well sir the avengers... the avengers have been... transformed..." She said worried, she was so unsure on how to put it.

"What do you mean transformed?" His tone getting higher.

"The avengers are no longer adults... they're kids." The look on Fury's face was priceless. His mouth literally touching the floor. A loud bang was heard from inside the room with a shout.

"BARTON!" Coulson obviously finding it hard to control the chaos going on behind the door. That was all Fury needed to burst open the door. He saw all of his prized avengers but all mini... Hawkeye was running away from an infuriated Coulson, who had a toy arrow in between his eyes, to the Black Widow herself holding open the vent for her accomplice to return. Thor was throwing a tantrum screaming that he wanted his hammer back. Tony and Steve were fighting over who would win in a fight now they were mini. You could still she a tiny arc-reactor in Tony 's chest. And Bruce was sat there in a chair trying to avoid getting mixed up in the havoc. Fury needed to stop this now.

"QUIET!" He bellowed as loud as he could. Everyone seemed shaken by the action other than the now miniature assassins. Now with everyone's attention he began his interrogation.

"What on earth has happened to you?" He said a lot quieter to their relief. Bruce answered.

"We were on our mission to penetrate the warehouse ans we went in stopped everything, the usual thing... and then there was this... weird light thingy and we went mini." He finished with a small smile. He was still clever but his intelligence had suffered due to the events of the day.

"Holy Shit..."

"You said a bad word." Tony exclaimed, still as childish as ever.

"Right everyone," Fury began, "calm down, Romanoff, Barton get down from that vent, Thor we'll get you your hammer just calm down, right everyone front and centre." Everyone went into place. "Right I want you to sit here while we sort everything out stay put." He gestured to Coulson to follow him and then slowly closed the door.

"Have the doctors seen them?"

"Yes they said that all their vitals are fine and they would guess that Thor, Steve, Bruce and Tony are about 8. Clint 7 and Natasha 6."

"Just great with gotta deal with two deadly kid assassins, a child soldier, a big headed genius, a whining God of thunder and a tiny hulk. Well this is just...wow!" Coulson could only nod. "Do we know how to fix it?"

"No but we're working on it."

"Good." He turned to Pepper and Hill. "Agent Hill could you please go and make sure everything else is alright, pepper can you go out and get them some decent clothes and then can you and Coulson take them back to stark tower and babysit until we figured out what to do." They all nodded and went off in separate directions each going to conduct their individual tasks. Fury sighed this was gonna be one hell of a ride.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Thanks to all those who favourited and are following the story. I would also like to thank Puella5639, keepcalmandwrite and Dragon Rider of Aragon for the great reviews**.

* * *

Phil turned to the door after receiving his orders. God this was going to be hard. He saw his reflection in the mirror and noticed the arrow was still on his head. He sighed. This was going to be very hard. He straightened himself up and opened the door. Again the avengers had disobeyed orders, not that it was unusual. But this, way chaos. The room had been turned upside down for the second time in the last 10 minutes. Clint was sat in the vent laughing and egging on Natasha who was currently holding a very scared Tony Stark in a vicious looking lock. Bruce was now sat in a huge pile of toys while he looked at them as though they were the most interesting things in the world and taking in the fact he was one of the world's leading scientists seemed very odd. And Steve and Thor were fighting with each other using whatever was available since their weapons had been confiscated, not that anyone could lift Thor's hammer but neither could he. Phil just rubbed his eyes this was going to be very, very hard.

"Oi!" He shouted, gaining everyone's attention. They all immediately stopped their tasks and stared at his face with curiosity. "Right... this is how things are gonna work, I don't know what on earth happened to you lot but given the way Natasha is holding Tony," at this Natasha looked guilty and released her deadly grip from the, now tiny, billionaire. "But I have a feeling you all have your memories and with that I want you all to listen." Everyone looked confused and sad. Phil sighed again maybe he didn't explain it well enough. "I know it may be hard for you, but I want you to try your best. No one will get mad if it is difficult for you just don't piss us off." At this he glared at Tony, who was going to make a snide comment but decided against it after the glare. Bruce put up his hand eager to share whatever information he had. "Yes, Bruce?"

"Urm... what's going to happen now I mean we can't stay here all day and wearing these?" He asked gesturing to his clothes. They were all wearing weird gowns, like that of a hospital as none of their old clothes fit them and S.H.E.I.L.D. hadn't been in possession of any children's clothes. Phil was about to answer his question when Pepper walked in hold bags from all sorts of kid stores.

"Well that answers my first question, but where are we going?" Bruce asked again, with a very curious look on his face. Phil turned to Pepper and silently asked her to explain.

"Well," she hesitated wondering how to my was going to take the news, "urm we're going to move temporarily," she stressed the word to help soften the blow, "into Stark Tower." She barely finished her sentence when Tony began a tantrum.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" He screamed at the top of his voice. So Phil decided to end this.

"You seem to have forgotten how many times they have saved your ass, you owe them." He said calmly but with a hint of displeasure in his voice. Stark huffed.

"Fine, but they're not touching any of my cool stuff." He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at everyone. Natasha responded with a swift elbow to Tony 's stomach. He doubled over in pain and was on the verge of tears.

"NATASHA!" Phil shouted.

"What it's not like I've crippled him, he needs to suck it up." She replied casually and the others snickered at her comment. Phil let out a loud groan. Steve was next to speak.

"Erm... Phil," Everyone turned to the small soldier and Phil nodded and he continued,"please can we get out of these... things, they're really uncomfortable?"

"Err, yeah urm Pepper if you take Natasha to get changed and I'll sort these lot out." Pepper nodded.

"Come on Natasha." The two left the room and Phil turned.

"Now then, who's first?" They all gave a look of horror and Phil just chuckled.

* * *

Pepper lead Natasha to a small, secluded area and in a room they found a changing room. Pepper pulled out a small black top and a pair of jeans. She turned around to see Natasha struggling to take off her clothing. It was strange to see someone who was normally so independent struggling with a simple task.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" Natasha looked up and sighed in defeat.

"Yes please." She said in a small voice. She hated being like this unable to do most things. Pepper walked over to her and Natasha lifted her arms up. She began to take off the gown and was shocked to her very core at what she saw. The girl was covered in scars. Some of them looked horrifying. Who on earth would do that to her. She knew they were done at a young age as they were really old. She knew she had started at a young age but wasn't prepared for the sight before her. Natasha felt Peppers eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable and she began to shift uncomfortably. Pepper was brought back to earth by Natasha's movements. She went to retrieve the jeans.

"Do you think you can manage now?" She asked wondering how Natasha would feel after she was caught looking at her scars.

"I think so..." Natasha replied uncomfortably, looking at the floor. She didn't like it when people stared at her scars it made her feel like she had to explain them, and that was something she didn't do, only one time to the person she owed everything to. Pepper handed her the rest of the clothing and turned around as Natasha pit them on. She then neatly folded them and handed them to Pepper, who simply placed the in the bag. She began to walk towards the door and Natasha followed. They made their way back to the other. When they arrived, they entered into madness again. Clint was swinging on the vent opening, Thor was struggling in Phil's arms, Bruce was back sat in between the toys looking at them with the same curiosity as before. And Steve and Tony were fighting yet again. Everyone was changed over than Thor, who was still putting up a fight. Pepper burst out laughing at the scene before her but Natasha stayed silent, she had been since Pepper was looking at her scars. Clint looked at Natasha and she looked back, they began one of their silent conversations which no one could ever understand. It was a mystery to all of them and when asked they would just laugh and say they didn't know what they were talking about. What was oblivious to everyone else Natasha understood clearly he was asking if she was okay. She nodded and cocked his head to the side and gave her a concerning look, are you sure in words. She then glared at him telling him to drop it. He nodded and climbed down from the vent and walked over to them. Phil finally got the clothes on Thor and Steve had Tony pinned on the floor and Bruce had followed in Clint's footsteps and stood beside Pepper, who was still chuckling. Thor began to calm down and Phil placed him on the floor and walked over to Tony and Steve and dragged him off Tony.

"Right let's go." Phil said as he grabbed the rest of the clothes Pepper had bought and they made their way out of the base as Phil made arrangements for transport to stark tower. The journey was short considering traffic in New York but it was long since dark and they were all tired. When they arrived, they went to the floor they would be occupying, were Pepper had already sorted out sleeping arrangements. There were three rooms one for her and Phil and the other for the kids. No they aren't kids, they were fully grown heroes who had saved the world. By the time they arrived Natasha was already asleep leaning on Clint, Bruce and Steve were asleep and Tony and Thor looked as though they were going to drop of any second. As they pulled up, everyone except Natasha and Bruce had woke up. Not wanting to disturb them, Pepper picked up Natasha and Phil, Bruce. They slowly made their way to the room where the mini avengers would be sleeping. The ones that were awake got changed, with much less fuss than the first time. Pepper changed Natasha and Bruce and they were now in bed. Everyone was surprised that the Black Widow hadn't awoken as she was usually such a light sleeper, they thought she must have been tired out by the days events, hell all of them had. After saying goodnight, Phil and Pepper went to their own rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

**Its getting a bit more tense but it will get happier I promise in a bit.**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys I would like to thank Puella5639, keepcalmandwrite, AngelofMischief and clinstashavenersdoctorwhofun 52 for the great reviews and all my followers and people who have favourited the story, you guys make my day. This chapter is a bit angsty but I promise you that it will get better I just wanted to show a bit more clinstasha and other pairings will be introduced soon. Anyways Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers.**

* * *

Pepper and Phil woke up to screaming. They immediately got up and ran to the source of the terrified screams, the kids room. They burst into the room to find Tony, Thor, Bruce and Steve all disoriented, not fully aware as to what was going on, and Clint on top of a screaming Natasha, who was tugging and shifting underneath him.

"Shhhs Natasha wake up its a dream, shhs you're okay your safe I've got you." He whispered lovingly into her ear. She woke up and immediately grabbed Clint and started sobbing. He just hugged her back rubbing her back and whispering, "you're okay I've got you, your not there it was all a dream." The sobs subsided after a few minutes and everyone just sat there looking at the assassins exchange. They were still hugging until Natasha pulled away and ran out of the room. She burst past the two temporary babysitters and off down the corridor. Clint followed immediately.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked, he may have been arrogant most of the time, but he did genuinely care for the rest of the team. Phil and Pepper were dumbstruck, so Phil did the next logical thing. He knew Natasha wouldn't want to be crowded.

"Right everyone back to bed." The tiny avengers were about to protest but the glare they received told them otherwise. Phil made sure they were all tucked in, while Pepper went off to find the Black Widow and Hawkeye, he figured a woman would be better for this job. And by the way Clint knew what to do told him that this wasn't the first time an incident like that had occurred, although being a kid would have made the situation worse. Nightmares were always scarier as a child. He went to walk out turning the light out and gave on last look and seeing they were all in bed and the glow of Tony 's chest. He closed the door and waited for them to return.

* * *

How could Natasha have done that in front of everyone else. She learnt that it was inevitable hiding it from Clint as they spent so much time together, so she let him in. But how could she do it in front of everyone else, she was one of the world's greatest assassins and she had let them see her weakness. She carried on running until exhaustion caught up to her. She heard her name being called by Clint.

"Tasha! Tash! Nat! Where are you?" She heard only concern in his voice.

"Go away Clint!" She said her voice still sounded teary.

"Come on Nat, we need to go back." He said hoping she would carry on talking so her could follow her voice.

"No! They're all gonna be... all... ya know and I hate that." Good she was still talking and he was getting closer.

"I know Tash but we're still have to go back and sleep. You're going to have to face them at some point anyway." He heard a loud groan of frustration, he turned down a corridor and found her. She looked up at him and he just sat next to her.

"I don't want them to think of me differently." She said in barely a whisper. He just hugged her and the sat in silence for a while. Pepper, who had followed them but stayed out of the way, listened to the whole exchange of words and decided she would make her presence visible in a moment to help.

"It's not your fault Nat, you know that right." Pepper heard Clint say. Natasha remained still. "What they did to you was wrong and a whole lot worse than anyone could have thought, but you made it through that and the fact you only came out of it with only nightmares is a miracle. In fact if the others knew they would think you are stronger like I do." He said softly.

"Thank you." She whispered before exhaustion took over her. Pepper decided it was time to make her move. She rounded the corner and Clint looked up at her. He looked back down at a now sleeping Natasha.

"Do you want me to carry her back to your room." He looked at Natasha with sad eyes and nodded. Pepper picked her up and she began to stir.

"...Clint,"

"It's okay Tash I'm here." She began to settle and they made their way back to the room. Pepper placed the tiny assassin on her bed and yet again she began to stir. Pepper didn't know what to do but Clint did. He climbed on her bed and wrapped his arms around her and whispered, " спокойной ночи мой Паук." (Good night my spider.) And she settled. Pepper's heart melted at the sight. Natasha now looked peaceful. Clint's eyes also began to drop so she went and closed the door. The others were thankfully asleep again. Pepper went back to her room where a tired and worried Phil stood.

"What took you so long?" He asked he was worried something had happened but he knew that they could handle it by the way Clint reacted to Natasha, but he still couldn't help but be worried.

"She put up quite a chase, but Clint calmed her down and now they're asleep." Phil looked at his watch and realised he didn't want to be stood in his boxers at 3:00am. But he had one last question.

"Did she say what was wrong?"

"No, but it must of happened before cause Clint knew what to do and they were talking about it, but not in detail. I think it was something to do with something that happened to her when she was younger." She said with a sad tone. She felt sorry for her, Phil expression mirrored hers. Phil only knew the basics, that was all that was in her file, as agents could choose what they wanted in. All he knew was that she worked for the organization Red Room and had done from a young age and what happened on the mission when Clint spared her life. Nothing else was needed to be known. He let out a sigh and nodded.

"I'm sure Clint will talk to her about it. She needs space, if she wants to talk she'll do it in her own time, but we need to make sure the others won't say anything." Pepper nodded.

"We'll sort it out in the morning." She said softly, she didn't want to be stood out there either. Phil silently turned to his door, entered the room and closed it. Pepper soon followed his actions. She desperately wanted to know what troubled the little girl. But a part of her knew she didn't want to know, like Clint had said she probably could think of the worst situation and it would still be nothing compared to what Natasha had experienced. She stayed awake think about it until she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3 I hope you liked it and please keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys sorry its taken me some time to finally upload this chapter I've had a lot on my plate. I would like to thank Hayley Star,  
Nina Sakurai, AngelLover88, Avengerscrazygal, Rayner Fox, The Liar And Honest, pure-black-wings, Booklover2526, keepcalmandwrite, clintashavenersdoctorwhofun52, AngelofMischief and Puella5639 for reviewing any chapter. Anyways Happy Reading! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers.**

* * *

Natasha slowly woke up and felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked down at her small form and the events of the previous day came flooding back in to her mind. She looked around the room, no one else was awake. Her eyes still dated from one side to the other out of instinct. She slowly removed herself from Clint's arms, trying not to wake him, although she usually did. He didn't wake though. She crept out of the room as silently as she could. She didn't make a sound, just how they trained her to do. Natasha shook the thought from her head and walked away.

* * *

Phil woke up and immediately checked the time, 6:00 damn it was early. He was about to turn over and go back to sleep when he realized soon that 6 kids were going to be up soon and no doubt would want feeding. He forced himself out of bed and began to get ready for the day ahead of him. His mind wandered to last night and he couldn't help but wonder what happened to the deadly assassin, when she was younger. He didn't know what to do about it. If he pushed her into telling him, not that he could anyway, she would either seriously injure him, kill him or just lock herself away. He couldn't decide which option was worse. Once he was changed, he went to the door and stepped out before he realized that he had no idea where anywhere was. He only knew where he was right now. There was not a cat in hells chance he was going to be able to make the kids' breakfasts so he went off down the corridor. He stood outside the door. He hesitated before knocking. He heard footsteps on the other side before the door opened, revealing a very tired Pepper.

"Urm... good morning Pepper, I'm... erm, sorry to wake you but erm... breakfast needs to be made and I don't know where something is..." He trailed off as he looked at Pepper. Her face softened and she walked out closed the door behind her. She began walking and Phil followed. They arrived in the kitchen and Pepper began to make some coffee.

"I have a feeling we're gonna need it." She turned to face him.

"Agreed." She started blankly. "I think we need to go and see what havoc they have created." She said and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Indeed." He replied taking a sip. "I think we should employ the silence while it lasts." Her only response was a brief nod. They stood in silence until they finished their coffee. She took the empty cup from him and placed it on the large counter. She took off to the avengers room and let out a long sigh, before she opened the door. As she expected they were all up messing around. Tony was arguing with Steve about which weapon was better his suit or Steve's shield. Bruce was sat beside Thor trying to explain how a toy worked and she could see no sign of the world's greatest assassins. It took a moment for the team to notice their presence and when they did Tony ran and tackled Pepper to the ground. The others gathered around.

"Please Pepper, please let me have my science things." He begged, making each word ten times longer than it needed to be.

"No Tony, the labs are off limits, same goes for the suit." She said in as stern a voice she could muster.

"But..." He began.

"No buts Anthony Edward Stark!" He let out a disappointed sigh and climbed off her. "Now then, where are Natasha and Clint?" Thor spoke up.

"We do not know, where the fair lady Natasha has gone. She was not here when we awoke, so master Clint went off in search for her, and has not yet returned." It amazed Pepper how Thor still managed to use better vocabulary than her and her was only a toddler.

"Thank you Thor. Now what does everyone want for breakfast?" Finally asking the question she was terrified to ask.

"CAKE!"

"POP TARTS!"

"COOKIES!" All of their answers came at once.

"No, no and no." Phil butted in. They all moaned in disappointment. "Now choose something suitable to eat or you will get nothing at all." He glared at Tony cutting off any smart comment, before it could escape his lips. They all thought for a moment, Tony frowning at Phil, not impressed by the glare he had received.

"Erm... can we have pancakes?" Bruce asked, not sure of himself.

"Sure." Pepper replied, thankful to have a answer. "But not before you tidy this room." They all groaned and Pepper simply just rolled her eyes. The adults left the room with one last glare from Phil at them all.

"We need to find Natasha and Clint." Phil said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll make the kids breakfast and you go and look for them."

"But I don't know where I'm going..."

"JARVIS?" She interrupted him.

"Yes miss Potts." He replied politely, in his British accent.

"Do you know the current where about of Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff?"

"They are currently located on the roof miss Potts."

"Please can you guide Agent Coulson to the roof."

"Yes miss Potts."

"Thank you, there you go Phil don't be too long." She winked at him, turned and left. This was going to be hard.

* * *

Clint was rudely awoken by a fight between Thor and Steve as they wrestled they tumbled into the bed he was occupying. He looked down to find that Natasha want there. He quickly looked around the room, his eyes darting from side to side. He found no sign of Natasha.

"GUYS!" Clint shouted to make sure he got their attention. They all stopped and looked at him, questioningly. "Where's Natasha?" They all looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Clint sighed and without a word walked out of the room. They all felt guilty and sat in silence.

"Clint will sort it out she wouldn't want all of us crowding her." Tony piped up. They others shrugged. "So shall we begin round 2?" Thor was already on top of Steve wrestling him.

* * *

Clint searched frantically desperate to find her. He wanted to fix her, protect her. He loved her and he knew she loved him, despite that she would say love is for children. That was their fault and it was their fault she was hiding now, why she was scared and why she thought she couldn't feel. Rage built up inside him and he quickened his pace. He called down and thought about where she could be. Knowing her she would be in a inaccessible place. He thought for a moment before setting off down the corridor. It took him several minutes before he reached the vent at the top of the kitchen. It was tough to get up there, some would say impossible but years at the circus and her years at the red room made it possible. He cautiously opened the vent and looked inside to see patch of red hair at the end. He silently crawled towards her and was taken a back by how could it was. He got closer to her and noticed she was shivering. She was asleep and he wonders how on earth could she it was absolutely freezing. He lightly tapped her and her eyes immediately shot open and she sat upright. She looked tired and the fact that she was shivering didn't help. They looked at each other until Clint pulled her into a hug. He felt her body tremble against his and his heart broke. He began to run her back and tried to warm her using his body heat.

"Tasha why are you here?" He broke the silence.

"I...I needed to think and... I must have nodded off." She mumbled.

"C'mon let's get out of here is freezing." She nodded and let him lead her out of the vent. When they got out they were surprised to see the others in the kitchen while Pepper made breakfast. Pepper looked up, when she heard a clang, to see Clint and Natasha on top of the kitchen cupboards.

"What the hell are you two doing on top of there and how did you get up there in the first place?" Clint was about to answer but Pepper cut him off, "you know what forget it I don't want to know, just get down here." They nodded and made their way down. Pepper stole a glimpse of Natasha, she looked exhausted and Pepper couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She too sometimes had nightmares, of when Tony was kidnapped, but those faded over time. Just then the door opened to reveal a very tired Phil. He looked up to see the assassins and let out a relieved sigh.

"I've been looking all over for you two." He declared pointing at the two. It came out harsher than he meant but he was worried. Clint looked guiltily at him but Natasha stared at him with her blank expression. His phone then began to ring. He looked at it. Fury. He turned to leave and answered.

"Yes sir?"

"Coulson, we have found out what caused the team's... transformation."

"Well that's great isn't it I mean now we can reverse it."

"Well it's not exactly that easy... one of our friends have returned."

"What do you mean sir?" He asked questioningly now worried.

"Loki." Coulson's face dropped.

"We have him in custody he was affected too, so until we get him to tell us how to reverse the...changes we need someone to look after him."

"But sir I don't think that will be a good idea, it won't go well with the others." He began.

"I'm sorry Coulson but there's nothing else we can do. But someone else is coming to help you." His voice a little higher to show he didn't want to be argued with.

"Who?" Genuinely curious as to who had been trusted enough and who was now about to suffer.

"We have been in contact with miss Parsons and she is willing to help with Thor." Well at least that would calm Thor down slightly he thought. "She will be arriving shortly and Loki, I trust that everything is okay at your end?" Phil hesitated slightly before he replied.

"Yes sir." He said flatly.

"Are you sure agent Coulson?" He asked doubtfully.

"We had a few problems but they are all fixed now." He just wanted to get off the phone now.

"Okay Coulson, good luck."

"Thank you sir I have a feeling I'm going to need it." And with that the line went dead as Fury hung up.

"Oh God!"

* * *

**So Jane and Loki are gonna make an appearance!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
